Garlic is a general vegetable in baking. Since the surface of a garlic has a membrane which is necessary to be stripped before being used. However, it is troublesome and time-wasted to stripe the membrane by fingers, or in general, the user uses knife to flap the garlic and then stripes the membrane from the garlic. All these operations are inconvenient, especially to stores or homes which have a large consumption to garlic.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is an eager demand for a garlic surface membrane stripper for striping the surface membrane of a garlic rapidly and easily.